


Whole Again

by Titti



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel and Ryan help each other be whole again after their many losses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Again

After Cyril's death, Ryan is not the same. His dance is a little slower, his words are not as sharp, and his schemes are not as deadly.

Gloria has tried to reason with him, but logic has no place in a wounded heart. Sister Pete has talked to him, but a lifer spending his days at Oz knows that there is no happily ever after.

The other inmates look on, testing his weaknesses. They are still wary of the Mick who has survived numerous exchanges of power. They wait and they plan, because they know that O'Reily's sprit is broken.

* * *

Miguel counts the days by loss: his baby's death, Maritza's betrayal, his grandfather's inability to recognize him, Torquemada's murder. Each day brings a new loss, until his only refuge is a pill that makes him stop caring.

Time has spoken to him, but words don't touch a numb soul. Father Ray has made Miguel his new pet project, but no man, not even a priest, can save someone abandoned by God.

The other inmates watch him, aware that the loco Spick has more lives than a cat. They wait and they plan, because they know that Alvarez's spirit is broken.

* * *

One day, the straight man who's never straight about anything and the straight man who fucked the jail queen start talking, just a few words.

With time, inconsequential words become more. Eventually, words turn into hidden kisses and quick blowjobs. Through the months, those kisses turn into something suspiciously close to love, something they never mention, but something that has made them feel alive and strong again.

The other inmates watch them, the Mick and the Spick who use cunning and violence to stay on top. They are wary because they know that together Alvarez and O'Reily are whole again.


End file.
